


Syz·y·gy

by LissomTea



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boysinlove, M/M, ee, giveusonilloydcowards, happyvalentinesda, hhh - Freeform, imnothornyonmainiswear, lloydisanoni, lloydisstupid, lolthere'sreferencestosex, pyisstupid, uhworm, uhyea, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: Syz·y·gy - A pair of connected or corresponding things.Yeah, that was one word to describe this situation.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. | Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philia (/ˈfɪliə/; Ancient Greek: φιλία), often translated "brotherly love"

“Dude, are you  _ sure  _ Lloyd will be okay?” Kai asked for the fourth time this morning.

Zane sighed, nearly dropping the plate in his hand into the sink. 

“Yes,” Zane replied. “All of his vitals are stable.”

“You think he had a nightmare or something?” Cole asked. “He doesn’t do much of anything if he has one of  _ those  _ nightmares.” 

Nya shook her head, placing her head on her hand. “Maybe he didn’t sleep well.” 

“A  _ nightmare _ ? He  _ didn’t sleep well _ ?” Jay cried. “He sprouted a tail and horns for crying out loud!” 

“Jay, shush!” 

“Hell no! He looks like an Oni now!” 

Nya blinked. “He does?”

“Yeah...well..his horns make him look like an Oni,” Cole began. “But his tail is all fluffy, like a dragon’s.” 

Nya shook her head. “Jeez, poor Lloyd.” 

“Do you think he’ll at least come down for breakfast?” Kai asked.

Zane sighed, deeply. 

“I...am not sure.” 

~~~

Lloyd didn’t come down for breakfast.

Hell, he didn’t do much of anything.

All he did was groan, and stay in his bed. 

Kai was worried sick.

The others were worried as well. 

They had even asked Wu, and he didn’t know much of anything. 

Which made the worry and anxiety hangover the ninja.

They had gone on a few missions without Lloyd.

And the last mission was a bust.

The media thought it was too.

They even caught onto Lloyd being sick.

Suddenly, crime came from everywhere, and the ninja had their hands full. 

They checked up on Lloyd now and then.

But they didn’t have much time to aid him like they wanted to.

They left that to Wu.

“Lloyd,” Wu coaxed. “You  _ must  _ eat something.” 

Lloyd didn’t respond. 

“Lloyd.”

Wu tensed, hearing a growl.

An inhumane growl at that.

“ _ Lloyd _ .” 

Lloyd picked his head up.

Wu nearly dropped the bowl in his hands. 

Lloyd’s eyes were dropped, tired looking.

He looked like he hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep. 

However, that didn’t frighten him.

On the areas just below Lloyd’s t-shirt, were black scales, trailing up his neck and onto his cheek slightly.

His eyes were a deep red color, pupils slitted.

With tiny fangs poking out from his top lip. 

Lloyd exhaled sharply, to the point where Wu saw the air leave his nose. 

An Oni.

Lloyd looked like an Oni. 

However, as Lloyd sat up, Wu looked at him more.

His nails had gotten sharper, almost like claws, with his nails being a golden color now. 

And Wu knew Lloyd didn’t own any golden nail polish. 

But his tail interested him.

The tail had ripped his pants. 

However, the foot of the tail the scales were black. 

But as Wu’s eyes trailed down the tail, he noticed how there was a fluffy patch of hair at the end.

This hair was the same color as Lloyd’s own hair.

Wu sighed. “Lloyd... _ please _ , for everyone’s sake.” 

Lloyd glared at him. 

Wu flinched as Lloyd’s hand came forward and took the bowl from him.

Wu watched Lloyd eat.

He could tell Lloyd was hungry, despite the small bites he took. 

Wu shook his head, before sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

“Lloyd? Do you know what’s going on?” 

Lloyd didn’t reply.

However, Lloyd finished the bowl of food, which relaxed Wu at least.

Wu had put some protein-a-tea inside of it, which he was sure would give Lloyd enough protein, despite the soup being fairly vegetarian. 

Lloyd placed the bowl on the bed. 

“N….no.” Lloyd whispered. 

Wu stared.

He sounded like he barely knew English. 

Like a foreign traveler. 

So, Wu tried something else. 

And he heard him speak. 

Lloyd’s head immediately went up, his eyes widening.

‘Do you understand this language better?’ Wu asked, his voice coming out in old Ninjian. 

Lloyd turned to him. ‘Yes.’

Wu sighed. 

‘This will be difficult for the others to understand.’

‘Oh.’

Lloyd looked away, his tail wrapping around himself.

‘Would you like me to translate for you?’

‘Yes.’ 

Silence.

‘Lloyd? Do you know what’s happening to you?’ 

‘Um...I’ve turned into a part Oni, part Dragon... _ thing _ ...and can’t speak English...very well at least.’ 

Wu shook his head. 

‘Do you know  _ why _ ?’

Lloyd shook his head. 

Wu sighed, getting up. 

‘Well, I suggest trying to take care of yourself.’ 

‘I feel like crap.’ 

Wu paused, lifting his hand to Lloyd’s forehead.

It was hot.

Abnormally hot. 

‘Well, you might have a fever.’ 

Lloyd let out an annoyed snort. 

Wu shook his head and took the bowl from Lloyd. 

‘I will tell the others you have already eaten.’ 

‘Thanks.’ 

~~~

“ _ Lloyd transformed into a hybrid _ ?” Jay screamed. 

“Jay! Hush!” 

“Sorry.” 

Wu shook his head. “Yes,” Wu replied. “I may know of someone who can reverse this easily, but I will have to leave for two or three days.” 

“But-but you were the only person that was able to get him to eat! How-”

Wu gave Jay a look.

“Lloyd will be fine,” Wu replied. “And I put some special tea into the soup as well, so he shouldn’t be very hungry for the rest of the week...if it works that is.” 

With that, Wu tipped his hat and began to walk towards the door. 

“Just try to keep Lloyd away from the city,” Wu said, as his dragon came into view. “Though I hate to admit it, he looks more... _ Oni  _ than  _ Dragon _ .” 

Wu climbed onto the dragon and left without a word. 

The ninja stood there.

“I don’t think the library will have a how to take care of a dragon  _ slash  _ oni hybrid 101...right?” Jay muttered.

He proceeded to get displeased looks from the others.

~~~

Day 1 had passed without a sweat. 

Zane had gone grocery shopping. 

Which left everyone to play video games.

Kai had seen a news article about Lloyd being deathly sick, but he thought nothing of it. 

Lloyd had stayed in his room.

Every now and then they heard shuffling above them.

When this noise came, everyone froze. 

When Zane came back, however, he threw a news article onto the table.

“I...found something of interest,” Zane said. 

Jay was the first to react, snatching the article and flipping through the pages.

Jay’s eyes widened.

“Wow! A group of scientists captured a  _ live  _ Oni!” 

More page flipping.

“Ha! Oni like small animals!” 

More page flipping.

“Jeez, they seem to act more like cats based on what it says here-”

Jay paused.

“Ah crap,” Jay muttered. “We shouldn’t touch any of Lloyd’s stuff.” 

“Why?” Cole asked.

“It says Oni are  _ very  _ territorial.”

“What! Give me that!” Kai took the article from Jay’s hand. 

Jay did let out protests, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Kai blinked. “Damn, stay away from Lloyd’s room then.” 

Nya sighed. “When’s Wu coming back again?”

“He said two or three days,” Zane replied. “And it's been a day already. He should be back soon.” 

They heard more shuffling.

Louder shuffling.

And then a knock. 

The ninja stopped.

“Damn, is Wu back so soon?” 

Kai and the others waited.

“I don’t think that’s Wu,” Cole replied. “Wu would’ve just walked right in.” 

With that, Kai got up and went down the hall. 

The door flung open, and Kai wasn’t even surprised to see who it was.

“Hey, Py.” Kai replied. “You need something?” 

Py blinked.

“uh...I saw a news article about Lloyd being sick.” Py replied. “I...I brought him some soup.” 

Kai stared. “Uh..thanks, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” 

Py raised an eyebrow. “Why’d you say it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ .” 

“Lloyd hasn’t eaten in-” The voice was abruptly cut off.

A scream was heard and a crash.

“He hasn’t eaten! Jesus, am I gonna have to preach about self-care again-”

Kai’s arm slammed in front of Py, who had tried to walk into the monastery. 

“You...uh... _ don’t  _ want to come in here right now,” Kai said. “He’s...uh... _ really contagious _ .” 

Py stared. “Can’t I give him my hoodie at least?”

Kai blinked. “Your...hoodie?”

“Yeah...I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but,” Py said, scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze. “When he gets sad he comes to my apartment, and..uh..wearing them makes him happy I guess.” 

Kai stared. 

So that’s where Lloyd goes now.

He assumed that Lloyd went for walks in the city.

But  _ no _ , he hung out at this  _ kid's apartment _ .

A kid he barely knew as a matter of fact. 

“ _ Kai _ !  _ Get over here, he’s moving _ -!”

Kai spun around, seeing Jay in the hallway.

“Why are you guys saying that like-”

Py paused. “Okay! What the hell is going on!” 

“Py, seriously-” Kai paused. 

If everything the boy was saying was true, then maybe Py could help.

Kai seemed so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even see Py slip past him and into the monastery. 

“Kai! Who’s this kid with the varsity jacket!” Jay’s voice screamed. 

Kai spun around. “It’s Py, one of Lloyd’s friends...or something!”

~~~

Py had found it odd that Lloyd’s room was so far from the bathroom.

With the number of bathroom trips Lloyd made when he was at his apartment, he figured it’d be closer to him. 

“Kid, I know you’re a green ninja fan but-”

“Don’t  _ kid  _ me! I’m Pippin’, remember?”

Cole paused. 

“Oh shit! You’re the ‘cute’-”

Jay slammed his hand onto Cole’s mouth.

Py blinked. “The cute  _ what _ ?”

Py put his hands on his hips. 

“Seriously, have none of you ever been sick before?” 

Py grabbed the handle on Lloyd’s door. 

“Wait, don’t-”

Py slid the door open.

The room seemed empty. 

Py seemed confused for a moment.

“Jeez, Lloyd’s room is... _ neat _ …” 

Jay blinked. 

“Py, look-”

Py turned forward and yelped as Lloyd tackled him to the ground.

Slamming into the floor, Lloyd grasped Py’s wrist.

Py didn’t move at first.

“Bro, what the fu-”

Py tensed, as he heard a low growl come from Lloyd’s throat.

“H-hey...is...is this Lloyd?” 

The others didn’t respond.

“Uh...he has horns now...and..” Py leaned over. “A...a tail? Is he  _ really  _ sick?” 

“Um...we don’t know!” Jay replied. “Just try to move or something.” 

Py attempted to move.

However, all of his limbs were held down by something.

“uh...I can’t move anything but my head-”

Another growl, a louder growl.

“Ah shit, is he gonna eat me!” Py screamed.

“No! We-we can get him off, just-”

Lloyd looked up and snapped at Jay’s hand.

“Oh, shit-” Jay stumbled back, as Lloyd continued to growl. 

Py just sat there.

“Uh...Lloyd...dude...let me go.”

Lloyd turned back to him, his face was now inches away from his own face. 

Py felt himself flush slightly.

Even Py would admit that Lloyd was somewhat attractive. 

And then Py regretted thinking that.

Cause Lloyd began to  _ sniff his damn neck _ .

Which was a very awkward situation for everyone in the area.

Even Zane was speechless. 

And Jay. 

_ Especially Jay _ . 

Suddenly, Lloyd’s whole attitude changed.

He let out an almost happy cry, and slammed his face into Py’s chest, rubbing against it.

His arms wrapped around Py’s neck. 

Py blinked, hearing Lloyd’s tail thump repeatedly against the floor. 

Lloyd continued to nuzzle against his chest.

Py made a face and turned to Zane.

Zane shrugged. 

“Uh...hi…?” Py began.

And he paused.

Silence.

  
  


“Holy fuck Lloyd  _ can  _ purr-!” Py cried.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. | Storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storge (storgē, Greek: στοργή) is liking someone through the fondness of familiarity

“Dude, he’s been clinging like that to you for hours.” 

“So?”

Jay blinked. “Aren’t you...uncomfortable?” 

Py shrugged, not looking up from the game on his phone.

“He does this sometimes and rambles to me,” Py said. “When he’s at my apartment at least.”

Jay sighed, turning to the clock.

“Have you _tried_ to get him off of you?”

“Yeah,” Py replied. “His grip is like steel, man.”

“Then how about  _ I  _ get him off you,” Kai interjected. 

Marching over, Kai grabbed Lloyd’s arm-

Lloyd let out a loud, aggressive growl.

Kai stepped back. “O-okay, nevermind.” 

Lloyd buried his face back into Py’s chest.

Py sighed. “Are you….are you guys sure you don’t know what’s going on?” 

Zane shook his head. “No.” he began. “And Sensei Wu is out getting what I assume is an antidote, but he won’t be back until either tomorrow or the day after that.”

Py froze. “ _ Tomorrow _ ? I have school tomorrow!” 

Zane stared. 

He had nearly forgotten that Py was a teenager, he acted older. 

Zane admired that. 

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t walk into school with a  _ Lloyd Garmadon  _ clinging to my chest.” 

“Why not?” Kai sarcastically muttered. 

He proceeded to get elbowed by Nya. 

“I’ll get sent to the principal's office for too much  _ PDA _ .”

“For him  _ hugging  _ you?”

“Dude, have you ever been to high school, the teachers suck.” 

Kai sighed. 

“ _ And  _ I have homework! Not only that, but my dad will  _ freak  _ if he finds out I’m at the monastery.”

“Why?” Jay asked, rather bluntly.

“I’m...uh...supposed to  _ stay away _ from you guys...Lloyd specifically.” 

Jay stared. “Why?” He asked again, as Nya facepalmed. 

“Uh….when Garmadon took over Ninjago city I...joined Lloyd’s rebellion and got hurt a lot,” Py replied. “And my dad’s always been like that, my curfew is 8:00 y’know.” 

“It's 7:45,” Zane commented. 

Py’s eyes widened. “ _ What _ -” 

“Dude, just call your dad and say you’re at the library-”

“He can track my phone.” 

Silence.

“Okay, that’s over the top.”

“I know, I know.” 

Lloyd’s grip on his neck tightened. 

“yeah….I don’t think Lloyd’s gonna let go of you anytime soon.” Cole remarked, crossing his arms. 

Py looked at Lloyd and patted his head. 

Which caused Lloyd’s purring to get louder. 

Py wasn’t even surprised that Lloyd’s hair was soft. 

“I mean...I could...take him home with me-”

“What!” Kai’s voice yelled. “No way! I’m not letting Lloyd out of my sight!”

“Then what am I supposed to do!” Py bleated, trying to stop the hint of anger in his voice from showing. “Sleep here?” 

Silence.

“Don’t we have a guest bedroom?”

“Fucking hell.” 

~~~

They did not have a guest bedroom, which caused Py to sleep on the floor. 

He was in the living room on a small mat, fit for one person.

So having Lloyd stuck to him wasn’t very comfortable for the both of them. 

Py had attempted to sleep, since he did have school tomorrow.

He secretly hoped that Wu would show up the next morning, and all of this would be over.

However, based on how his life was, that probably wouldn’t happen. 

At some point in the night, Py felt Lloyd move off of him.

Py turned to the clock.

2 o’clock, am.

Yeah, if he tried to go home now, his father would certainly beat his ass. 

Py let out a huff, placing his arm over his eyes.

His breathing was steady.

Until he felt a hot breath on his legs. 

Py looked up, and only saw a bright pair of red eyes.

Lloyd looked at him, his ears perking up.

His tail flicking up and down.

“Hey, did you go to the bathroom or some-” 

Py gasped as Lloyd grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over his shoulder.

“H-hey! What the hell are you-”

Lloyd walked down the hall with him, despite Py yelling at him and kicking his feet about.

Py paused, hearing a door slide open. 

The door shut, and he was thrown onto a soft surface.

Py paused.

A bed.

He was in the green ninja’s  _ god damn bed _ . 

Lloyd landed next to him, wrapping his body around Py again.

It was rather funny, Py thought.

Because he assumed that Lloyd had fallen asleep right after that.

Because every single time Lloyd exhaled, a trilling sound came from his mouth. 

Py shook his head, sitting up, and grabbing the small blanket from the foot of the bed.

He pulled it over himself and Lloyd.

And shut his eyes.

Hopefully, he'll get some sleep. 

  
  



	3. | Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agape (Ancient Greek ἀγάπη, agapē) is a Greco-Christian term referring to love, "the highest form of love, charity"

Py awoke to the smell of pancakes and strawberries.

For a hot minute, he thought he was at home.

However, he wasn’t.

Since a stronger smell hit his nose. 

Tree bark.

Py squinted, and sat up.

Looking around the room, Py couldn’t help but snort. 

It was definitely Lloyd’s room.

It was neat.

Which was weird. 

He didn’t think Lloyd was very-

Py paused.

Nevermind, it was just the walkway to the bed that was neat. 

The rest of the room was cluttered.

His desk was littered with action figures, empty cups, a bag of chips, and open (or closed) comic books.

The walls were plastered with various posters.

Some movies.

Some for comics. 

And a poster board for pictures.

Py felt Lloyd’s arms slip from his waist.

Py took the chance and got up, walking over to the poster board.

Examining the pictures, he recognized a few.

Lloyd talked about these specific pictures, so Py had envisioned them once or twice.

But the real-life ones were much more perfect.

There was one of Lloyd and his friends.

Lloyd looked younger, hell, all the ninja did. 

They were in front of a red building, Py didn’t recognize it as the monastery. 

Zane was in the middle, who was titanium.

Unlike how Py had seen Zane earlier, who seemed to have skin. 

And then, Py turned to the picture in the middle.

On the left, which was partially covered, was a picture of three adults, and a child. 

The picture looked old.

And there was a baby in the woman’s hand.

The baby was smiling, and a singular tooth was in their mouth.

They were wrapped in a bright green fabric.

The brunette in the middle had bright red eyes. 

His arm was wrapped around the woman.

The blonde, however, was next to the brother, laughing. 

They all looked so happy.

Guilt weight over Py.

Lloyd’s family was so divided and... _ fucked up  _ now. 

Py hadn’t even  _ seen  _ Lloyd’s mother since he’s met him.

But Lloyd had talked about his mother being an archeologist or something. 

He turned to the next picture, which made his heart skip a beat.

It was when Lloyd had a mental breakdown in the diner.

Which oddly enough, that  _ was  _ how Py met Lloyd.

Lloyd had gotten into a fight with his mother (surprisingly...Py would say...sarcastically…), and had come here.

Py didn’t even remember what it was about.

But Lloyd ended up buying five milkshakes and crying in the diner.

It was Py who walked over and comforted him.

And of course, the media ate it all up.

It was the picture of when Py put his hand on Lloyd’s shoulder and smiled.

Lloyd’s gaze didn’t meet his own, but that didn’t matter.

The media wrote it off as Py being the ‘secret lover’ of the green ninja, or something stupid like that. 

Py paused, seeing something written underneath the picture of the two.

**‘** **Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata.’**

Py wished he knew what that meant.   
He almost screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around him again.

Py turned back, seeing Lloyd.

Py almost gagged.

“Dude, take a damn shower or something! You smell like crap-” 

Lloyd growled.

“Seriously, you smell.” 

Lloyd looked up at him.

“Lloyd...have you even been taking care of yourself?” 

Lloyd looked away from him. 

Py sighed. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Lloyd looked up at him, resting his head on Py’s shoulder. 

“Can you take a shower?” Py asked. “Self-care...uh...it’s important.” 

Lloyd huffed. 

“I’m not gonna run away or anything,” Py stated. 

Lloyd’s tail twitched. 

Py let out a groan.

“What do you want me to stand outside the door?”

Lloyd nodded.

An exasperated sigh came from Py.

“ _ Fine _ , let me grab my phone.”

  
  


~~~

Py wasn’t sure how long Lloyd was in the shower, but it was long enough that Py got worried.

He wasn’t going to burst into the bathroom though, it’d just be weird. 

The others had walked by him, and Cole had flashed him a look.

Py just gestured to the bathroom.

And thankfully, Cole just gave him a thoughtful nod and walked on. 

He heard chatter in the other room.

Py wondered if this was what it was like to be a ninja. 

Without the fighting of course. 

Py wouldn’t have the stomach for that.

Finally, he heard the door open, but his phone almost clattered to the floor.

“Dude! Put some  _ fucking- _ ” Py looked him up and down. 

His face then flushed a deep red. “ _ Put some fucking clothes on!  _ I swear to-”

~~~

“Holy crap! You got him to take a shower!” Jay yelled.

“Huh, what do you know,” Nya muttered. 

“He’s still wearing the same clothes,” Py stated. 

“Well, it’s a start,” Kai interrupted, waving a fork at him. “Before you came, Lloyd just stayed in bed all day, didn’t sleep, bathe, eat, nothin’.” 

Py turned to Lloyd, who was slowly chewing on the rest of his pancake. 

“Huh,” Py whispered. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he got up.

“I’m gonna call my dad,” Py said. “And then I’m going to school.”

Py paused. “Um...thanks for letting me stay the night, and for breakfast. It was good.” 

“It was no big deal, a friend of Lloyd is a friend of ours,” Zane reassured me. “Travel safe.” 

The others watched him leave.

Lloyd got up-

“Ah ah ah! Sit back down and eat your breakfast.” 

Lloyd glared at Kai for a second.

Kai glared back.

Lloyd burst from the table, running down the hall.

“No, you don’t!” Kai grabbed Lloyd by the waist and dragged him back to the kitchen.

Lloyd kept making strange growling noises the entire time. 

~~~

“He can have my hoodie if you think that will help,” Py replied, as he stepped outside.

“Here.” 

Py handed the orange hoodie to Kai.

Lloyd was behind Kai’s arm, attempting to climb over towards Py.

Kai shoved the hoodie into Lloyd’s face.

Lloyd paused, snatched it, and examined it.

He sniffed it.

And then, he put it on, smiling and hugging himself.

“Jesus, have fun.” Py jokingly said.

Kai muttered something under his breath.

Something that Py couldn’t make out.

“Well...uh...bye,” Py said, waving.

And with that, the boy left.

~~~

It had been about six hours.

And Lloyd was getting needy.

The hoodie didn’t suffice anymore.

He wanted Py.

More than anything right now.

He had gone to his room after.

And he didn’t eat lunch.

“Hey,” The door opened. “We’re getting Mcdonalds, you want anything?” 

Nothing.

“I’ll get you a happy meal.” Kai replied. “With a milkshake?”

Lloyd looked at him, and slowly nodded his head.

Burying his face further into the rim of the hoodie. 

“Alright, we’ll be back in a bit.” 

Lloyd heard chatter, and then...silence.

He slowly sat up, turning to the door.

It was slightly cracked.

Lloyd huffed. 

He needed Py,  _ right now _ . 

He got up and looked around the room.

Grabbing a pair of muddy sneakers, he pulled them on.

He walked towards the front door, before he paused.

Where would he even find Py?

And what would happen if the others found him gone?

Lloyd didn’t care-

He paused.

He sniffed the hoodie.

...now he knows how to find him.

~~~

Py groaned, looking at the cans.

His father had, in fact, beaten his ass.

And on top of that, he made him do the grocery shopping.

And there were  _ a lot  _ of groceries. 

The cart in front of him was barely even filled, and he still had lots of items left.

He tossed the can of beans into the cart and walked behind it, pushing. 

“Well yeah, she  _ totally  _ copied my dress-”

Py froze on the spot.

_ Of course, fucking Maggie was here _ . 

Py quickly ran past the aisle and went into the next one. 

He heard her annoying laughter fade away. 

He let out a sigh of relief and looked at the list. 

Bread, milk, low-fat yogurt, pistachios, flour-

Py groaned again. 

He turned to his left, spying the bread. 

He grabbed a loaf and threw it into the cart-

“Oh my FSM! Is that Py!” 

Py almost choked on air, and looked forward.

Before he could respond, Maggie ran over, slamming into the cart. 

“Oh my FSM! Hi! How are you doing?”

“Uh...good...how are you?” Py replied. 

Damn it. 

“You haven’t responded to any of my texts Py!” Maggie whined. 

“I’ve...been busy..” Py said. 

Maggie was silent for a second. “Hey, are you doing anything after this?” 

“Yeah. I’m grounded.”

“Aw…” Maggie paused, a mischievous grin on her face. “So?” 

“Maggie, seriously,” Py grumbled. “I need to finish grocery shopping.”

“Ooh! I’ll help, and in return, you come to karaoke with me and my girls!” 

“No.”

“Aw c’mon! It’ll be fun!” Maggie sang, walking over to him.

She wrapped her hands around his arm. 

“Wow, you’re so  _ strong  _ Py,” Maggie whispered. “So much stronger than Butch.” 

Py scoffed and pulled his arm away from Maggie. 

“Maggie, seriously. I don’t have time to mess around right now.” 

“Who said I was messing around?” Maggie said, walking up closer to him. 

Py gulped as she placed a hand on his chest.

“I think you’re enjoying it,” Maggie replied. “A cute girl like me coming onto you...has that ever happened before-”

Maggie let out a screech as she was shoved to the floor.

Py spun around but yelped as the figure slammed into him.

Py’s eyes widened.

“Holy crap, Lloyd! What the hell are you-”

Lloyd growled at Maggie, his tail all poofed out, and his claws out as well. 

Maggie began to scream.

“Oni! Oh, my FSM it's an Oni! Oni-”

“Oni?

“It is an Oni!”

“Oh god! Someone call the ninja!” 

Chaos erupted from the people in the aisle, everyone began to scatter.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Py muttered, grabbing Lloyd’s hand and running down the aisle.


	4. | Ludus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludus (plural Ludi) has several meanings within the semantic field of "play, game, sport, training"

Py wasn’t sure how far they had run, but Py knew it was far enough from the chaos.

He saw the south subway, which was about three miles from stop and chop.

Py, let out a huff as he sat on the bench. 

“Lloyd! What were you thinking!” Py hissed. “You look like a fucking  _ Oni _ ! People are bound to freak out!” 

No response. 

“Damn it, I have to get you home..” Py muttered. 

“S….sorry….” Lloyd whispered.

Py turned to him. “Huh?” 

“I….I’m...so….sorry…” 

Py sighed, brushing Lloyd bangs out of his face. “It's fine,” Py replied. “Honestly, I’m kinda happy you came along.” 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. 

“yeah...Maggie...she’s that girl that I’ve told you about,” Py began. “The one that won’t leave me alone even  _ after  _ I’ve rejected her twice.” 

Lloyd growled, gripping Py’s arm. 

Py snickered.

“What? You jealous or something?” 

Lloyd narrowed his gaze. 

Py stared at him for a moment.

Minus the horns and tail, and other things, Lloyd actually looked like a normal teen.

“Hey...have you tried making the horns and junk...uh...disappear?” 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

“I’m taking you back to the monastery, and we...uh..have to take the train...so...y’know…” Py whispered. “It's fine if you can’t, we can call the ninja.”

Lloyd looked towards the floor.

And he squeezed his eyes shut.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

“Hey! Your teeth and claws retracted!” Py cried.

Lloyd opened his eyes.

Py was right.

He didn’t feel his fangs as much anymore, and his nails had returned to normal.

With more confidence, Lloyd tried to make the tail disappear. 

Lloyd felt a weight lift off of him.

The tail.

The tail was gone now. 

“Okay...now the horns.”

Lloyd tried.

Nothing.

Py blinked.

“Jeez, those are gonna take a lot, huh?”

Lloyd grabbed his hood and pulled it over the horns.

“Oh...that works too.” 

With that, the two boys stood up.

“Alright, let’s go,” Py replied. 

~~~

Lloyd had never been on a train before.

Sure, he’d been  _ on top  _ of one,  _ fighting for his life _ .

But he’d never been on one before. 

“Hm, the train’s here early,” Py muttered. “Lucky us.” 

Lloyd smiled under the hoodie as the two walked onto the train.

It was very loud.

Lloyd didn’t like it very much.

Too many voices.

Too many people.

Too crowded-

His grip tightened on Py’s arm.

He was thankful he didn’t have his claws right now.

Py turned to him.

“Hey...uh...you can hold my hand if you want,” Py blurted out, as they walked. “I don’t mind.” 

Lloyd looked up at him. 

A look of ‘are you sure’ on his face. 

Py shook his head. 

“It’s fine, seriously.” 

Lloyd hesitated. 

Then, Lloyd intertwined his fingers with Py’s.

And for once, Py felt at peace. 

He smiled widely at this feeling.

He felt confident-

Py paused.

Oh crap. 

He forgot about this fucking crush these entire two days. 

Py mentally slapped himself.

Now he was gonna fall even harder.

Despite the fact that he was inevitably going to be rejected. 

He was Lloyd-fucking-Garmadon for crying out loud.

There was  _ no way _ , he’d like him back. 

However, based on the way Lloyd held his hand…

For a moment…

Just a moment…

Py thought otherwise.

~~~

Py had stayed silent when they got onto the train.

Lloyd was still by his side, their hands still entwined. 

And the two were perfectly happy like that.

Py turned to Lloyd.

He noticed that Lloyd’s eyes had turned back to their green. 

For a moment.

“Hey...you doing okay?”

“Yes,” Lloyd replied.

Py was almost surprised.

Lloyd had been almost completely silent this entire ride of two days. 

Silence overtook them again.

Lloyd bit his lower lip. 

It felt right.

Everything about this felt so  _ right _ . 

Lloyd rested his head on Py’s shoulder.

Py chuckled. 

“Dude, people might think we’re a couple if you keep doing this.” 

Lloyd sighed. “So? Is there anything wrong with that?”

Py hesitated. 

He inhaled.

“No...No, there isn’t.” 

Lloyd felt his heartbeat increase.

“Uh...would...would you have a problem...uh...if we...we're a couple?”

Py froze.

Okay, that was unexpected. 

Py put his hand over his mouth, his gaze towards the window. 

“No...I...I wouldn’t…” He whispered. 

Lloyd froze this time.

Holy crap. 

Lloyd felt blush rush to his cheeks. 

“Py-” 

The train came to a stop, and Py got up.

The minute the two stepped out of the subway cart, Py heard noises behind him.

He saw Lloyd, except his eyes, had turned back to red.

His fangs had formed again, and his tail was held high and stiff.

With a rigid wag.

“Damn.,” Py muttered as he picked up the pace. “It's a bit of a walk from here, so be prepared.” 

Lloyd didn’t respond, he just wanted to stay as close to Py as possible.

His smell was...intoxicating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. | Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros...sexual or passionate love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy references to sex lol :)

Py could see the lights of the monastery up ahead as they made their way through the small village.

Nobody really batted an eye at the two.

Then again, the people of Jamakai weren’t really affected by the Oni when they attacked.

Making their way up the stairs, Py opened the door to the monastery.

Silence met them.

“Jeez, where’s the rest of the ninja?” Py muttered.

Lloyd took out his phone and paused.

Lloyd shoved the phone into Py’s face.

“Damn, they’re caught in traffic?” 

Lloyd didn’t reply. 

“Woah, that was sent an hour ago…” 

Walking into the monastery, Py let out a sigh.

“Alright,” Py said. “I  _ really  _ can’t stay Lloyd, I still have to go grocery shopping and-” 

Py screeched as Lloyd slammed into the wall, his hands on either side of his face.

“Lloyd what the hell, can you-”

Lloyd leaned closer to him.

“Lloyd, what are you doing?”

Lloyd narrowed his gaze, a low hum coming from his throat. 

“Lloyd, seriously, I have to leave.”

“...Stay...”

“No.” 

Lloyd whined, putting on his best pouty face.

“Lloyd, you’re cute, but nothing is going to work on me.”

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. 

Py raised one as well, crossing his arms. 

He watched Lloyd sank down-

“Holy fuck-!” Py hurtled over Lloyd and fell to the floor behind him.

“Dude! Seriously, I  _ have  _ to go home!” 

Lloyd looked at him. 

“Lloyd, I’m sorry...I really am-”

“Is it because of what I said on the subway?”

Py paused.

Since when could he talk using full sentences?

He still looked the same.

His eyes were still red. 

“No…” Py paused. “Yeah.” 

Lloyd walked over, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

“Py,” Lloyd whispered, leaning forward. 

Py screeched as the two fell onto the floor.

“ _ Lloyd _ -”

“ Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata…” He whispered. 

“Lloyd, I seriously don’t know what that means.” 

Lloyd frowned. 

“Look it up.” He hissed, leaning close to Py’s neck. 

Py scoffed, attempting to shove Lloyd off of him.

“Lloyd...get off me.” 

No response.

“Please...just look up what it means.” 

His voice came out as a hushed whisper, maybe even a plea. 

Py groaned, and pulled out his phone.

“How do you spell it?” 

“Use...voice record.” 

“Um…”

“The  _ microphone _ ,  _ click it _ .” It came out as more of a command. 

Py tensed slightly but clicked it.

The phrase rolled off of Lloyd’s tongue.

Py could tell Lloyd spoke better...whatever this was than English. 

Py paused. 

_ Japanese _ .

Lloyd spoke  _ fluent Japanese _ .

As it translated, anticipation filled his gut. 

And the translation showed up on the screen. 

He nearly dropped his phone. 

His heart pumped. 

He turned to Lloyd.

Lloyd averted his gaze. 

“Um...is...it true…?” 

Lloyd turned to him.

“Yes...” Lloyd whispered. 

Py licked his lips.

He had been breathing so heavily, his lips were dry.

“I...I feel...uh...whatever you said.” 

Py covered his mouth with his hands. 

Turning away.

“But...I...I seriously have to go home-”

Py flinched, feeling Lloyd’s hot breath on his neck. 

Lloyd moved forward.

_ In just the right way _ .

It made Py inhale a sharp breath.

“D-don’t you think that’s-”

“Erotic?” 

“Y-yeah..” 

“So?”

Silence. 

Lloyd smiled. “We can stop if you want.” 

Py was silent. 

“Y’know what, screw it,” Py muttered, wrapping his arms around Lloyd’s neck. “Do it.”

Lloyd grinned. 

“Do what?”

“Fuck me till I can’t walk.”

“Okay.” 

Py screeched as Lloyd picked him up. 

“Wait  _ seriously _ -”

“Yep.” Lloyd popped the ‘P’.

“Lloyd don’t-'' He struggled. “-Lloyd I have school tomorrow.” 

“ _ Lloyd- _ ” Py cried.

~~~

Lloyd was the first to wake the next morning. 

And frankly...he felt fine.

He got up-

He had no damn pants on. 

He slowly got up, grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawer. 

Putting them on, as well as a pair of pants, he walked out of the room.

He saw Kai in the hallway. 

Kai flashed him a look.

“Morning kid,” Kai trilled. “ _ Sleep well _ ?”

Lloyd flashed him a look at Kai’s playful tone. 

“Uh...yeah…”

Kai snickered as he shut the door to his room. 

Lloyd rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

The first thing he did was go to the bathroom. 

Then, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair-

He paused.

He didn’t have fangs.

Or claws, or horns.

His skin had returned to his fair skin tone.

He turned to look at his back. 

No tail.

He stretched and heard his back crack.

Walking back towards his room, he opened the door and walked in.

He paused, as the sheets moved.

Lloyd looked up, and his heart almost stopped.

May the FSM strike him down at that very moment, because the look on Py’s face was unforgettable.

Worry, adoration, all the emotions at once.

Maybe even regret.

But it seemed to be buried harshly behind his eyes. 

Py pulled the covers over his chest. 

Neither of them spoke.

They just...looked at each other.

Lloyd’s face felt hot, so he turned away. 

“I win.” 

Lloyd paused, looking up at him.

“What?”

“Before we went to sleep, we bet who could stare longer, and I won,” Py mocked. “And  _ I  _ win  _ that  _ action figure!”

Py gestured to the bobblehead of Lloyd. 

“Dude, that’s such a knockoff.”

“So?”

“Why get a stupid bobblehead when you have the real thing?”

Py paused. 

He then shrugged.

“I...uh...couldn’t think of anything to bet on...cause...y’know.” 

Py averted his gaze. 

Lloyd looked up at him.

“Can you walk?” 

Py, let out a huff. 

“Of course I can  _ fucking walk _ .” 

Py threw the sheet off and got off the bed.

His legs wobbled.

“Damn it,” Py whispered. 

“What?”

“I  _ can’t walk jackass _ !” Py screamed, spinning around and playfully hitting him in the head. “This is all your fault!”

“You asked me too-”

“I didn’t think you’d actually  _ fucking _ - _ fuck _ !” 

Py lowered his head in defeat. “I have school today…” Py pouted.

“Screw school, be a ninja, you’re excused from it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Py replied. “My dad will kill me and all of you before you even ask the question.” 

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Py. 

Py sighed. 

“But would you want to...become a ninja I mean?”

“No,” Py said. 

Lloyd shook his head, planting a kiss on Py’s head. “Alright, that’s cool.” 

Py looked up and sat up. 

He pecked Lloyd’s lips.

“Alright, I’m taking a shower.” 

“What! That’s the worst kiss I’ve  _ ever  _ had!”

Py shook his head, grabbing his clothes from the floor. 

“No! Don’t take a shower, give me a real kiss, asshole!” 

-The end, and happy valentines day!-

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
